


Art Work for Anarchy

by NadiaHart



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Art, Cage Fights, DCRB, Dean Cas Reverse Bang 2019, Digital Art, Omega Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 09:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19292536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NadiaHart/pseuds/NadiaHart
Summary: Artwork for Anarchy a 2019 DeanCas Reverse Bang team up with NeonBat





	Art Work for Anarchy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Neonbat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neonbat/gifts).



> This is my first time taking part as an artist in the ReverseBang. It was a wonderfully stressful experience and pushed me to attempt new things with my fledgling art style. I am still learning about art and what it takes to be an artist and I know I have a long way to go from here, however, I am happy with how this art turned out and even more thrilled with the wonderful story **Neonbat** wrote to accompany it.
> 
> Please, be sure to check them out! They are a talented and prolific writer who I hope to get to work with again soon.
> 
> [Find this fic, and many more by Neonbat here!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neonbat/pseuds/Neonbat)

**Banner:**

 

Art: Cage Fighter, Omega-Dean

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not looking for any additional critique or criticism on this art. I am part of a large number of artist communities and have received ample help from them. I am aware of the issue with this piece, but as I am still learning and growing, I would like to expressly request that if you'd like to comment, you share positive encouragement. 
> 
> Thank you for stopping by and please be sure to check out NeonBat's catalog!
> 
> [Find this fic, and many more by Neonbat here!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neonbat/pseuds/Neonbat)


End file.
